Legends:Darth Maul
|genero = MasculinoThe New Essential Guide to Characters |altura = *1,75 metros *2,13 metros Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.35 |peso = 80 quilogramas''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams, pg 62 |cabelo = Nenhum |olhos = Amarelo |pele = Vermelha |cibernética = *Aparato de seis pernas Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *Duas pernas mecânicas |era = *Era da Ascensão do ImpérioStar Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República |afiliação = *Nightbrothers *Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Federação de Comércio *Gangue Ohnaka *Olho da Morte *Sol Negro *Sombra ColetivaStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy |mestres=Darth Sidious |aprendizes = Savage Opress }} Darth Maul foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith Zabrak Dathomiriano que viveu durante os últimos anos da República Galáctica. Originalmente um Nightbrother Dathomiri nascido em Iridônia como Khameir Sarin e conhecido mais tarde apenas por Maul, ele foi dado, em sua infância, por sua mãe Nightsister em Dathomir para Darth Sidious, que o treinou nos caminhos do lado negro da Força como seu aprendiz secreto em um centro de treinamento secreto em Mustafar, juntamente com a ajuda de um dróide. Maul se tornou um mestre nas artes do Juyo, Jar'Kai, e Tëras Käsi, com treinamento em Niman, e escolheu empunhar um sabre de luz duplo de cor vermelha em combate. Após ter sido bem treinado nos caminhos dos Sith, Maul tornou-se tecnicamente um Lorde Sith em violação da Regra de Dois por causa que seu próprio Mestre, na época, ainda era uma aprendiz de outro, o Lorde Sith Muun Darth Plagueis. Em 33 ABY, Sidious deu a Maul sua primeira missão: colocar a organização criminosa do Sol Negro em completo caos, completando a missão perfeitamente. Maul desempenhou um papel que contribuiu na Invasão de Naboo em 32 ABY. A crise foi arquitetada por Darth Sidious, que vivia uma vida dupla como o Senador Palpatine de Naboo, como parte de seu plano para retirar o Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum de seu cargo, o permitindo tomar seu cargo político, e formando o Império Galáctico. Após da Rainha Padmé Amidala de Naboo ter escapado do bloqueio feito pela Federação de Comércio em órbita acima de Naboo, Maul foi encarregado de segui-la. Ele a achou no planeta Tatooine, onde teve um breve mas um intenso duelo com o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Mais tarde, Maul é enviado à Naboo, onde ele lutou contra Jinn e seu Aprendiz Obi-Wan Kenobi. Embora tenha matado o Mestre Jedi, Maul subestimou as habilidades de Kenobi, onde foi severamente cortado ao meio na cintura pelo Padawan. Sidious substituiu Maul por um aprendiz mais poderoso: O ex-Mestre Jedi de Jinn, Dookan, que caiu ao lado negro, a quem Sidious nomeou Darth Tyranus. Apesar de seu corpo ter sido fisicamente destruído, o espírito de Maul permaneceu intacto graças aos seus intensos sentimentos de ódio fluentes do lado negro da Força; esse ódio fez com que Maul permanecesse vivo. O Sith caído acabou no planeta ferro velho Lotho Menor, onde ele passou os próximos doze anos de sua vida com pouca ou nenhuma lembrança de seu antigo eu. Maul manteve-se móvel com um aparato de seis pernas, parecidas como as de uma aranha, alimentando-se de roedores, enquanto seu equilíbrio mental tornou-se lentamente desfeita. Apesar de Darth Sidious e a Ordem Jedi não conhecerem a continuação da existência de Maul, Mãe Talzin manteve seu olho nele. Em 20 ABY, três anos de duração das Guerras Clônicas, Talzin enviou o irmão do Maul, o ex-aprendiz de Darth Tyranus, Savage Opress, em uma busca para achar Maul, onde habitou nos abismos de Lotho Menor. Savage com sucesso trouxe seu irmão de volta para Dathomir para submeter-se a uma reconstrução física e mental através da magia negra de Talzin. As memórias de Maul foram trazidas de volta, e foi lhe dado um aparato com aparência normal de duas pernas mecânicas. Agora completamente reabilitado, Maul jurou restabelecer seu lugar na história galáctica, começando por ter sua vingança contra Kenobi. Maul e Savage chamaram atenção da Ordem Jedi assassinando inocentes no planeta Raydônia em uma tentativa de atrair Kenobi. Kenobi e uma aliada inesperada confrontaram Maul e Savage em Raydônia, um conflito que terminou em impasse. Maul e Savage logo mais tarde, traçaram uma faixa de sangue através da Orla Exterior, chamando atenção do olho da República e dos Jedi. Em uma ocasião, Maul mobilizou os clãs Moorjhoni contra Companhia de Mineração da Orla. Maul e seu irmão tentaram sem sucesso recrutar um grupo de piratas Weequays de Hondo Ohnaka para a sua causa, um plano que foi frustrado e quase terminou na morte dos Nightbrothers seguida da chegada de Kenobi. Maul e seu irmão foram achados pelo líder Mandaloriano do grupo Olho da Morte e sua tenente Bo-Katan. Os dois conspiraram em dominar Mandalore e estabelecer um império criminoso, contando com a ajuda do Cartel Hutt, Sol Negro e o Sindicato Pyke. Quando Mandalore foi conquistada pela Sombra Coletiva, Vizsla aprisionou Maul e Opress, não tendo mais qualquer utilidade para eles. Maul revidou com um duelo e, finalmente decapitou Vizsla, alto declarando-se governante do planeta. Maul terminou sua vingança sobre Kenobi mantando sua ex-amante, a Mandaloriana deposta Duquesa Satine Kryze. Contudo, suas ações chamaram a atenção de seu ex-Mestre, Darth Sidious, que matou Opress e sequestrou Maul para seus próprios planos. Em 0 ABY, Darth Vader, encontrou um clone ou um dopplegänger de Maul criado pela Ordem Secreta do Império. Acreditando que poderia derrotar Vader facilmente e servir o Imperador mais uma vez, o falso Maul foi eventualmente derrotado e assassinado pelo Escolhido. Biografia Infância e Treinamento De Dathomir para Mustafar 150px|thumb|left|Darth Maul quando criança. Maul era um Zabrak Dathomiriano que iria a ser o temido Darth Maul, nascido em Iridônia, sendo concebido por Kycina, uma Nightsister da espécie humana de Mãe Talzin, e de seu pai, um Nightbrother da espécie Zabrak. Pela tradição, seu pai foi assassinado após a concepção de Maul. De nascimento, Maul era um Nightbrother, um clã de zabraks machos que serviam como guerreiros e escravos das dominantes Nightsisters. Como o resto de seu tipo, Maul era submetido, um certo tempo depois do nascimento, à um ritual inicial em que ele era submerso à uma "magia' onde era coberto da cabeça aos pés de tatuagens em vermelho e preto. Um irmão de sangue de Feral e Savage Opress, Kycina queria que apenas um de seus três filhos fora do controle de Talzin. Menos de um ano depois do nascimento de Maul, sua mãe encontrou Darth Sidious, o jovem Aprendiz Sith do sábio Darth Plagueis, implorando-o para que salva-se Maul da vida de Nightbrother. Relutante, Sidious foi persuadido para levar Maul, especialmente pela alta conecção de Maul com a Força. Maul passou seus primeiros anos de sua vida sob os cuidados de dróides, TD-D9 em particular, num local secreto em Mustafar. Um ano depois, ele foi dado ao treinamento Sith, após Sidious obter a permissão de seu Mestre Darth Plagueis para treinar Maul como seu aprendiz Sith. Mas em ordem para não quebrar a regra de dois, Sidious era limitado de treinar Maul para virar um Lorde Sith, mas sim como um assassino Sith, não um Lorde Sith como Plagueis e Sidious. Durante seu treinamento, Maul não sabia que o humano a quem ele servia era o seu mentor, ele só se referia a ele como "Mestre Sidious". Ele não fazia ideia de que estava sendo treinado por um Lorde Negro dos Sith. A vida foi difícil para o jovem Maul. Mostrar qualquer sinal de hesitação ou de erro, o jovem Zabrak era punido cruelmente, e qualuquer indício de misericórdia era compensado com crueldade. Durante a época em que Maul era adolescente, seu Mestre já o havia transformado completamente numa arma de puro ódio. Ele tinha um senso de honra, contudo, respeitando aquele que ele considerava oponentes dignos garantindo uma morte rápida. Tendo uma infância tramática, Maul tinha apegos sentimentais ao seu Mestre, e nunca tinha pensado em matá-lo—até o seu último teste. A Academia Orsis thumb|Maul em seu treinamento, sendo supervisionado por [[Darth Sidious.]] Em 44 ABY,Star Wars: The Essential Reader's Companion chegando aos 10 anos, Maul foi enviado para a academia em Orsis, onde ele pôde aprender as habilidades de um assassino. Contudo, Sidious lhe ordenou que tinha de renunciar a qualquer uso da Força, para salvar seus sentidos aguçados.Restraint Ao chegar, Sidious se disfarçou como um cego, um homem de negócios anônimo que precisava do treinamento para Maul se tornar o seu "guarda-costa". Diretor Trezza, um Fallen que pôde sentir um usuário da Força e associado de Darth Plagueis, concordou mostrar a Maul a Academia. O Jovem Zabrak, ao ser introduzido aos estudantes, desafiou ao alto Abyssin Dalok, para provar a si mesmo. Maul derrotou-lhe com tanta ferocidade que até mordeu-lhe o nariz. Próximo aos três anos na Academia, Maul tornou-se amigo do guarda Nautolano de Trezza, Kilindi Matako, que lhe mostrou tanta compaixão e deu-lhe secretamente a informação de como sobreviver a um encontro com os chargrecks de Trezza. Uma vez realizado, Maul mentiu para Trezza sobre como ele matou aquele chargreck, falando-lhe que foi com as suas próprias mãos, onde de fato ele usou um eletrochoque, como tinha sugerido Kilindi. Mais outros dois anos, Maul fez rivais Rodianos e Hubnutz durante um exercício de tiro. Depois disso, ele e Kilindi foram instruídos por Meltch Krakko, um Mandaloriano brutal que trabalhou no Death Watch durante a Guerra Civil Mandaloriana e caçando Jedi.Restraint Maul teve de suportar cada tiro de um blaster durante o treinamento. Se ele se esquivasse de todos os tiros, Kracko suspeitaria que ele era um usuário da Força. Então, um dia, Maul estava treinando com os Rodianos e Kracko, o ultimo uso do ternos miméticos, no abismo, de modo que ele pudesse ser preparado para o ritual de passagem da Academia conhecido como Gora. Maul acreditava que poderia ganhar o devido respeito de todos. Mas isso foi quando ele acreditava que tinha algo errado: eles estavam tentando matá-lo. Num acesso de raiva, Maul esqueceu das ordens de Sidious, e lançou-se através da Força, pegando Kracko e os Rodianos de surpresa. Ele feriu ambos Hubnutz e Fretch, e estava prestes a feria Kracko também, quando Trezza mandou-lhe parar, num olhar furioso em seu rosto. Sidious, embora furioso com a desobediência de Maul, explicou-lhe que não teve "culpa total". O lado negro poderia fazer um Sith propagar a sua Força em seu tempo de sigilo. Sidious, logo, explicou a Maul que poderia haver um Jedi espionando as atividades de Trezza e que poderia sem dúvida ter sentido a presença do lado negro em Maul. Quando o Zabrak perguntou quando tempo levaria para ele manter o seu uso da Força em sigilo, e que se foram feitos planos para ele, Sidious respondeu-lhe que poderia levá-lo como seu aprendiz um dia. Então, Lorde Negro passou um sabre de luz para Maul, o seu próprio, e lutou com o Zabrak, resultando em feri-lo. Teste final thumb|Maul, o talentoso aprendiz de Sidious. Em 37 ABY, no tempo em que Maul tinha dezessete anos, seu Mestre o havia forjado em uma arma de puro ódio. Ele tinha um senso de honra, contudo, respeitando aqueles a quem ele considerava oponentes dignos dando-lhes mortes rápidas. Apesar de uma infância traumática, Maul tinha sentimento filiais por seu Mestre, e nunca havia pensado em matá-lo—até o seu teste final. Seu último teste veio quando Maul foi abandonado por seu Mestre em um planeta isolado nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, Hypori, forçado a sobreviver sozinho enquanto era caçado por hordas de dróides assassinos. Após um mês, seu mentor retornou e desafiou seu aprendiz para um duelo, o qual Maul venceu. O ódio e a fúria tomaram conta de Maul e, e num audacioso ato final, ele quase matou seu mestre. Quando as emoções de Maul finalmente se acalmaram, ele preparou-se para a morte, mas ao invés disso seu mestre começou a rir. Por realmente ''querer matar seu mestre, Sidious o proclamou Darth Maul, um Lorde Negro dos Sith, e o levou para uma nova residência em Coruscant. Lorde Sith (37—32 ABY) Enfrentando Siolo'urmanka Uma das primeiras missões de Maul foi o assassinato de um dos melhores Guerreiros Jedi Siolo'urmanka, vivendo em um planeta floresta no Sistema Jentares. Maul chegou ao planeta e, cuidadosamente empunhou e ligou e seu sabre de luz. Achando que o mataria fácil, Maul não prestou atenção no ataque eminente do Mestre Jedi. Empunhando um bastão de madeira, Manka exibiu uma velocidade incrível, atingindo Maul no rosto com sua simples arma. o Guerreiro Sith rapidamente respondeu com um golpe, mas Manka conseguiu se esquivar. Em um pequeno combate, Maul foi desarmado e ferido, pedindo a piedade de Manka. o Jedi por sua vez, o deixou partir. thumb|left|Darth Maul fabricando seu [[Sabre de Luz duplo. ]] Ao invés de aceitar a morte, a punição pela falha, Maul resolveu tentar mais um vez combater o Mestre Jedi. Sabendo que Manka era muito mais rápido que ele, Maul determinou ser mais esperto que o Jedi, chegando mais perto e atacando. Ele procedeu a criação de um novo Sabre de Luz, baseada em esquemáticas Sith que ele recebeu de Darth Sidious e inspirado pela arma dos Iridonianos o Zhaboka, um bastão de duas lâminas, uma em cada ponta, Maul fabricou dois sabres de luz, interligando-os de pomo a pomo, criando um sabre de luz duplo. Confrontando Manka outra vez, Maul guardou sua segunda arma. Evadindo-se da abertura de ataque do Mestre Jedi, Maul combatia, do mesmo modo que o havia confrontado antes. Deixando-se desarmar, Maul apanhou seu sabre com sua outra mão. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse recuperar a sua compostura, Manka correu para a guarda de Maul, apontando seu bastão para a garganta do Sith e, após isso Maul ligou seu sabre, elevando sua mão para as costas do Jedi, o apunhalando por trás. Um Encontro Astuto Anos antes da Invasão de Naboo, Maul, possivelmente sob as ordens de Sidious, aprisionou o Umbarano Sly Moore numa tumba em algum lugar na Deriva Cron depois de tê-la raptado. Mais tarde, Sidious fingiu ser o "resgatador" de Moore, fazendo-a ir para o seu lado. Chryya Aproximadamente em 34 ABY, Maul foi enviado para Chryya para forçar o mercantes do negócio de especiarias do planeta a assinar um acordo com a Federação de Comércio. No início, ele foi bem-sucedido; mas depois, um mercante organizou um protesto, que culminou numa rebelião. Toda população derrubou o negócio de especiarias, por conta de "princípio". Vendo-se incapaz de lutar contra cada cidadão em Chryya, Maul foi forçado a reportar seu fracasso para Sidious. O Lorde Negro, furioso, manteve seu aprendiz pela garganta através da Força, até que ele quase desmaiou. Foi uma punição que Maul nunca mais esqueceu. Atribuição em Dorvalla Um das muitas missões notáveis de Maul foi unir a Lommite Limited e o Minério InterGaláctico, duas companhias ativas operadas em Dorvalla, um planeta na Olra Exterior, para a Federação de Comércio controlar os transportes de minério. O minério Lommite foi um componente importante do transparisteel, um metal durável utilizado em muitos projetos de construção. Wilhuff Tarkin emitiu um desafio para uma das companhias por um importante contrato, e ambas as companhias procuraram a ajuda do Clã Toom para sabotar uma a outra. Isso promoveu uma perda da maioria da transportação de minério de ambas as companhias e, por causa disso, as duas empresas fizeram um acordo para destruir o clã. Maul levou o pequeno exército para o campo de batalha e, destruíram o clã, mataram os sobreviventes, incluindo alguns membros na Lommite como Patch Bruit e Caba'Zan. A missão foi um sucesso, e as duas companhias formaram a Mineração de Dorvalla, e a Federação de Comério recebeu seu prêmio. A Revolta Yinchorri thumb|left|Darth Maul observa o ataque Yinchorri ao [[Templo Jedi. ]] Em 33 ABY, Darth Plagueis e Darth Sidious ambos investigavam a Revolta Yinchorri, provocando os Yinchorri para atacar a República e os Jedi, como parte de um plano para desestabilizar a República. Como os Sith observavam os eventos dentro das sombras, Darth Maul não poderia intervir, Maul só fez assistir o ataque dos Yinchorri ao Templo Jedi. Não sabendo, seu mestre o estava assistindo, para ele provar a si mesmo para seu mestre, fazendo-o acreditar que o estava fazendo orgulhoso. Mais tarde, sentindo a morte do Mestre Jedi Micah Giiett junto ao seu mestre, Maul foi enviado por Sidious para pegar Vilmarh Grahrk o Sith que havia manipulado em instigar a crise. Queda do Sol Negro thumb|Maul coloca a organização criminosa [[Sol Negro em completo caos.]] Darth Maul originalmente passou por incontáveis missões de terror por seu mestre, Matando políticos, chefes do crime, mercantes, caudilhos. A aparência de Maul era inserir medo ao coração de seus inimigos Sith, e até a seus aliados involuntários. Apesar de seus incauculáveis sucessos, Maul ansiava sua vitória sobre os Jedi. Em 33 ABY, após seu último encontro com os Dróides assassinos, Maul recebeu a missão para colocar a organização criminosa do Sol Negro em completo caos, por um dia, Sidious iria encontrar utilização nisso. Para que, ele eliminasse cada um dos Vigos. Antes da partida de Maul, Sidious o instruiu para que ele abatesse casa Vigo em Ordem: Primeiramente Darnada, Morn e finalmente, o resto dos Vigos em Ralltiir. Sidious então, o alertou que o líder do Sol Negro, Alexi Garyn, obtinha uma guarda-costa chamada Mighella. Ele reconheceria Maul como um Nightbrother, vinda de suas marcas. Maul chegou ao esconderijo de Darnada, Demolição e Remoção do Espaço Profundo, ele se fingiu como um matador de aluguel à procura da Organização do Sol Negro após matar o fugitivo devedor Sullustan, chamado Feen Fenoob. Uma vez que Maul estara lá dentro, matou à todos na câmara privada de Darnada, incluindo o Twi'lek Sinya, salvando Darnada pelo última vez. Todos, exceto Asa Naga, justamente de quem Maul precisara para contactar os outros Vigos em Ralltiir para essa emergência. Maul explodiu toda a estação espacial antes de ir matar o outro Vigo, Morn. O que o Lorde Sith não sabia era que minutos antes, Hath Monchar, o Deputado e Vice-rei Neimoidiano da Federação de Comércio, havia ido avisar a Darnada da presença Sith no local, apenas para ser jogado fora pelo ignorante Dug. Silus thumb|left|Darth Maul mata [[Silus.]] Em algum ponto em 33 ABY, Sidious mandou Maul lutar contra o Droviano Sensitivo à Força Silus, mandando Maul para um planeta desconhecido na Orla Exterior. Sidious afirmou que Silus que lhe era uma ameaça para seus planos, devido ao aumento no Lado Negro da Força rodeado pelo Droviano. Caso os Jedi sentissem isso através da Força, a presença de Sidious seria ameaçadora. Contudo, isso só foi usado para persuadir Maul à seguir às ordens de seu mestre. Silus era um desmedido, que ganhava dinheiro em lutas contra seus oponentes no ringue. Sidious ofereceu para Silus para que ele pudesse ser seu aprendiz, se ele matasse Maul. O Lorde Sith achou o droviano e então, começaram a lutar. Um escudo recobria o ringue de luta, impedindo que os dois usassem armas de energia, incapacitando o Sabre de Luz de Maul, apenas usando a Força ou táticas de batalha. A mensagem proposital de Sidious de substituir Maul por Silus, alarmou o seu aprendiz, onde Maul ficava mais atento do que nunca nos golpes usados pelo droviano. Usando toda a sua raiva, Maul foi capaz de desativar o escudo, capacitando desta vez o uso de seu sabre de luz, acabando com a vida de Silus. Sidious então, revelou à Maul que a sua Ordem de lutar contra o Droviano, era apenas um teste. Fúria de Maul Tendo acumulado o seu arsenal completo — o Bloodfin, o dróide assassino C-3PX, o Scimitar e três dróides sonda — Maul foi encarregado por Sidious em Coruscant de recuperar vinte e cinco caças estelares dróides equipados com hiperdrives de assassinos Bartokk no sistema Essesia. Alé disso, Sidious informou à Maul de que os Jedi também estavam no rastro das naves. Depois de Maul forjou sua própria captura nas mãos dos assassinos, bem como C-3PX, ele se soltou e colocou a prisão para explodir antes de interrogar um assassino Bartokk quanto a quem era o seu empregador — um Hutt. Como o edifício foi destruído, ele percebeu que C-3PX ainda estava no edifício. Maul teve certeza de que o empregador foi encontrado, mas, conforme as ordens de seu mestre, permitiu-lhe viver com medo. Ele então retornou para a prisão para encontrar o seu dróide, que não estava destruído na explosão. Caçador das Sombras thumb|Darth Maul enfrenta a [[Padawan Darsha Assant.]] Outra de suas notáveis missões era matar Hath Monchar e qualquer um com quem ele havia falado sobre o embargo de comércio de Naboo, o planeta natal de Sidious. Maul obteve informações de que Monchar pretendia vender um holocron que continha detalhes do embargo para Lorn Pavan, um informante Corelliano em Coruscant. Maul havia que enfrentar a Padawan Jedi Darsha Assant e seu mestre Anoon Bondara. Ele duelou contra Bondara no topo de um edifício, onde o Mestre Jedi perdeu sua vida numa explosão eminente, quando Bondara destruiu o veículo de Maul. Darsha e Pavan escaparam indo ao Sistema Sewer onde eles encontraram e mataram formas de vida. Ele fizeram isso numa caverna onde lutaram e escaparam de um taozin uma fera invisível à Força. Mais tarde, Darsha Assant explodiu o armazém onde eles lutaram, numa tentativa de prevalecer onde seu Mestre tinha falhado, levando sua vida no processo. Maul escapou do "inferno" e continuou a sua busca por Pavan. Pavan foi seguido pelo Lorde Sith no espaço, e teve a chance de matar Maul quando ele estava hibernando numa estação espacial. Contudo, o blaster de Pavan tinha energia o suficiente para um único tiro, ou três tiros de efeito moral, e ficou preocupado com a falta de tiros. Ele planejou acertar Maul por trás com um parafuso de choque, e em seguida, tentar roubar seu Sabre de Luz e matá-lo. Maul aparentemente não foi afetado pelo parafuso, acordou, e cortou a mão do Corelliano fora. Então persegui parava através da estação, escapando. A missão acabou quando Maul emboscou Pavan do lado de fora de seu quarto num hotel em Coruscant, dando-lhe uma morte rápida por sua habilidade de escapar. A Invasão de Naboo (32 ABY) Incidente em Coruscant Assim que a invasão tinha começado, Maul foi encarregado por Sidious para ver como os pilotos das Forças da Segurança Real de Naboo podiam lidar com seus caças estelares N-1. Dois desses caças estavam escoltando alguns delegados de Naboo para Coruscant. Depois de terem pousado na plataforma de desembarque, Maul usou essa oportunidade para atacá-los com os canhões solares de ionização do Scimitar, colocando-os para baixo. O tenente Gavyn Sykes correu para o resgate dos delegados. Maul, consciente do desejo de seu mestre para testar as capacidades de combate do RNSF, somente lançou minas pelo ar sobre Sykes, que destruiu ou evitou com facilidade. Sykes lançou torpedos em direção ao Scimitar, forçando Maul a se afastar do campo de combate. Porém, a missão do Lorde Sith havia sido completada. Mais tarde, uma investigação do Senado focou-se em seu ataque, mas nada foi achado. Revelando dois Sith Durante o tempo de circulava a Invasão de Naboo, foi ordenado à Maul que esperasse nas sombras e ouvisse enquanto Sidious falava com os Neimoidianos da Federação de Comércio o por quê deles o terem contactado. O Zabrak ficou eufórico em saber que haviam dois Jedi enviados pela República para resolver o conflito. Irritado com o rumo dos acontecimentos, Sidious mandou os Neimoidianos matarem os dois Jedi e mandar sua forças atracar na superfície de Naboo. Maul perguntou como esses "tolo" poderiam matar dois Jedi, pois ele sabia que falhariam; Sidious falou que os Neimoidianos não eram bons o suficiente, mas que "as vezes davam sorte". Em outra transmissão, O Sith soube que os Jedi e a Rainha Amidala de Naboo tinham escapado do bloqueio. Sidious mencionou Maul para estar em frente, mencionando que seu aprendiz iria achar a "nave perdida" dos Neimoidianos. Maul teve o prazer de ver as expressões de medo do Vice-rei Nute Gunray e Rune Haako. Duelo em Tatooine left|thumb|Darth Maul confronta [[Qui-Gon Jinn em Tatooine. ]] Ao tempo da Invasão de Naboo, Maul foi encarregado de eliminar os dois Jedi que foram mandados pela República para resolver o conflito. Depois de ter rastreado-os no planeta Tatooine, ele foi emboscado por piratas Togorianos após ter saído do hiperespaço. Maul matou todos eles, sobrevivendo à provação apenas com uma perna ferida, pousando em Tatooine pouco à fora das cidades mais densamente povoadas. Ele imediatamente mandou seus Dróides sonda procurarem os Jedi e a nave da Rainha Amidala. No outro dia, enquanto tendia a sua perna, Maul encontrou um bando do Povo da Areia. Apesar de querer matá-los, Maul evitou, pois os corpos mortos iriam trazer suspeitas. O Zabrak, porém, conseguiu escapar. Um dos protetores da rainha, Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, encontrou uma das sondas, a destruindo com seu Sabre de Luz. Contudo, uma das sondas de Maul reportou ao Lorde Sith que havia encontrado a Nave Estelar Real no Mar de Dunas. O Lorde Negro imediatamente pegou o seu Bloodfin e foi ao local onde sua sonda o tinha revelado. Alcançando a nave, ele saltou de seu Speeder e—empunhado seu Sabre de Luz duplo em uma só lâmina— emboscou o Mestre Jedi num duelo. Era a primeira vez que Maul confrontava um Mestre Jedi em combate, onde havia se preparado por anos à este momento. Contudo, ele encarou isso como se fosse o próximo passo em seu treinamento Sith. Seguido de um intenso duelo com o Jedi, Jinn escapou, mas com o medo de que a vingança do Sith teria seu começo. Maul tinha falhado, deixando que os Jedi e a Rainha Amidala chegassem à Coruscant. Tomando controle de Naboo thumb|Darth Maul protege [[Nute Gunray e outros Neimoidianos durante o tempo de Naboo.]] Maul contemplou os erros que cometeu por causa de suas ações em Tatooine, desde que falhou em sua missão para matar os Jedi e capturar a Rainha. Sidious, contudo, não ficou zangado, revelando que a Rainha iria tentar persuadir o Senado para ajudá-la a liberar o planeta. Ele, então, designou-lhe para supervisionar o resto da ocupação da Federação de Comércio em Naboo, o Zabrak pôde contar que os Neimoidianos não estavam certos disso. Em Naboo, Maul tomou a posição de comandante chefe sobre o exército dróide ocupante da Federação de Comércio, e ele estava desgostoso sobre a idiotice e incompetência dos Neimoidianos na Federação, especialmente quando falavam com eles face-a-face. Todavia, Maul seguiu em frente com a missão dada a ele por Sidious, comandando o exército dróide contra o exército Gungan, para derrotá-los. Aconselhado por OOM-9, um dróide de batalha de Nute Gunray, Maul procurou em cada pântano a procura de algum Gungan à vista. Após introduções, OOM-9 tinha uma vantagem sobre a localização dos Gungans quando um marinheiro capturado Harte Sucur informou aos seus captores de uma cidade Gungan chamada Rellias, que era conectada com a capital Gungan Otoh Gunga através do canal Rellias. Desconhecendo ou não sabendo da localização exata da cidade, as forças do comandante dróide estabeleceram uma base de observação, às margens de um pântano nas proximidades e tinham começado a explorar a área, quando se juntaram a Maul. Ele mostrou-lhe a grupo de prisioneiros Gungan capturados enquanto a reunião com os comerciantes de Naboo fora da cidade de Moenia. Buscando acabar com a busca dos Gungans rapidamente, Maul ordenou OOM-9 para começar a envenenar o pântano para forçar os Gungans para irem até e superfície, e para drenar a água que se foi bem sucedida. Quando Maul partiu logo depois, OOM-9 fez como instruído, mas os dróides descobriram que o pântano estava ligado a vastas reservas de água subterrâneas e tinham feito pouco progresso na drenagem ordenada por Maul. Contudo, enquanto ele estava fora, o Lorde Sith soube do local de Rellias vindo de um sobrevivente Bothan chamado Lekia, e o nome de seu governador, um Gungan chamado Chefe Ganne. OOM-9 acompanhou Maul à bordo do S-DST, se dirigindo até Rellias, onde as patrulhas de seus STAP começaram a saturar a cidade com carga em profundidade. Durante a batalha que se seguiu, Maul capturou o Chefe Ganne e usou a Força manipulá-lo para abrir os portões de Rellias, o único obstáculo que prevenia as forças da Federação de acessar o canal de Rellias. Depois de ter eliminado a resistência de todos os defensores Gungans, as tropas seguiram para o canal. O canal Rellias levou ao Lago Paonka, lago onde se localizava Otoh Gunga. Nas margens do lago, a Federação de Comércio estabeleceu um um posto avançado, e OOM-9 mandou patrulhas para localizar cada Gungan no lago, ou em qualquer outro local. Recursos arrecadados na terra estavam sendo usados para fornecer Otoh Gunga, então as forças de OOM-9 destruíram os assentamentos e confiscaram os recursos, cortando as vias que supriam a cidade. Os Gungans retaliaram enviando as suas forças navais para destruir o posto, mas OOM-9 conteve o contra-ataque e suas forças localizaram Otoh Gunga. OOM-9 ordenou que suas forças implantassem cargas de profundidade; quando nenhum corpo Gungan foram trazidos para a superfície após as explosões resultantes, o comandante dróide mandou máquinas submersas para patrulhar a o lago, confirmando que a cidade estava completamente abandonada. Com ordens de Maul, OOM-9 avançou para eliminar a resistência remanescente e devastou grande parte da cidade. Com a derrota aparente dos Gungans, Naboo estava firmemente no controle da Federação, mas OOM-9 foi contactado para falar a Maul que a Rainha Amidala e os Jedi estava retornando para o planeta. Durante a sua aventura, Maul soube de Maris Magneta, capitão da Forças de Segurança Real de Naboo, que o seu empregador e monarca anterior de Naboo, Rei Ars Veruna, tinha sido misteriosamente morto perto da ocupação da Federação em Naboo e um banqueiro Muun chamado Hego Damask estava de alguma forma envolvido. A significância de Maul para isso o atingiu quando soube que Damask estava atualmente trabalhando com o Senador representativo de Naboo na República Galáctica, Palpatine, que era Darth Sidious, que orquestrava o bloqueio da Federação de Comércio. A partir dai, Maul tirou a hipótese que Damask pode ser muito bem um Lorde Sith controlando Sidious, e que Sidious estava desobedecendo a Regra de Dois ao fazer de Maul um Lorde Sith, embora Maul percebeu que ele não era realmente muito de um Lorde Sith tanto como ele era uma arma. Contudo, houve pouco tempo para ponderar demais. Quando Magneta o emboscou com sua gangue, Maul matou cada um deles com suas próprias mãos antes de retomar o seu trabalho no planeta. Depois de ser dada um revisão por parte dos Neimoidianos sobre a situação de Theed, Maul os surpreendeu com uma sugestão, que a Rainha Amidala estava em Naboo e depois mandou-os a aumentar as medidas de segurança. Mais tarde, como Maul, Nute Gunray, e Rune Haako reportaram suas descobertas para Darth Sidious, o Lorde Negro viu que Amidala estava se tornando muito agressiva. Ele aconselhou Maul para esperar a resistência a atacar primeiro. Duelo em Naboo Após ter falhado na captura da rainha Amidala em Tatooine, Maul seguiu até Tatooine para confrontar mais uma vez Jinn. O que Maul não esperava, era que o Padawan Jedi de Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi participara da missão junto a seu mestre. thumb|Darth Maul confronta os dois Jedi em [[Theed. ]] Uma longa e intensa batalha surgiu entre eles, com Maul aparentemente na defensiva, mas na realidade, levava a batalha para um local de sua escolha. Tirando os Jedi do hangar de saída de naves de Theed até a sala do reator do palácio, Maul emboscou os dois Jedi nas altas passarelas do reator. Chutando Kenobi para fora da passarela, para as passarelas mais abaixo, ele retomou seu combate para Jinn, onde foi acertado pelo Mestre Jedi, indo para na plataforma abaixo. Como Jinn tinha saltado para a plataforma onde estava o Lorde Sith para dar o seu golpe mortal, Maul rapidamente o chutou na face, e rapidamente se endireitou para continuar o duelo. Contudo, o Mestre Jedi entregou uma onde de ataques levando Maul ao longo da passarela até uma sala de segurança que geravam lasers de uma parede para a outra. De repente, os lasers são ativados, separando Jinn de Maul, mas também de Kenobi de seu mestre, dando menos trabalho para Maul. Durante este tempo, a batalha havia parado, com os três se recuperando, Jinn meditando e Kenobi esperando ansiosamente para voltar ao combate. Quando os lasers se desativaram, Jinn rapidamente atacou, levando Maul até o eixo do reator. Contudo, Maul se manuseou para se recolocar na ofensiva, Jinn foi incapaz de contra atacar, onde o Sith elevou seu sabre de luz até a face de Jinn, o acertando, e após isso, cravou seu sabre de luz no abdômen do Jedi. Retomando-se para Kenobi, Maul mais uma vez esperou que os lasers se desativassem. Logo que se fez, o Padawan Jedi furiosamente atacou (dado à derrota de seu mestre), momentaneamente pegando Maul sem guarda, cortando o Sabre de Luz duplo do Lorde Sith em duas metades. Usando somente uma metade de seu sabre, Maul voltou ao combate, entregando vários ataques seguidos, fazendo Kenobi recuar. Eventualmente, Maul usou a Força para jogar o Padawan ao eixo do reator, onde Kenobi agarrou numa saliência à dentro do reator. Derrota thumb|left|As duas metades de Maul caem no reator. Tentando fazer com que Kenobi soltasse a saliência, o Jedi tentava se acalmar. Como o seu sabre de Luz tinha sido jogado no reator, Kenobi se lembrou que o Sabre de seu Mestre estava perto de seu corpo. Com a força, Kenobi saiu do eixo do reator, pegando o Sabre de Jinn, e ao mesmo tempo dando um Sai Tok em Maul, o cortando em duas metades, ao qual caia no reator. A derrota de Maul foi um revés para Darth Sidious, mas não um desastre. Logo após a "morte" de Maul, Sidious tomou um novo aprendiz para si, Darth Tyranus, ex-Mestre Jedi de Qui-Gon Jinn. Tyranus não era somente um duelista conhecido por sua sabedoria no combate com o sabre de luz, era um idealista político, exatamente o que Sidious precisava para instigar as Guerras Clônicas. Contudo, Maul fazia de tudo para sobreviver após sua derrota, somente com sua ânsia de vingança e ódio contra Kenobi. Ainda caindo no reator, Maul estendeu sua mão, e com a força conseguiu agarrar numa ventilação de ar, conseguindo escapar. Maul escapou para Lotho Minor em segredo para não sofrer a punição de Sidious pela falha. Maul adquiriu um aparato de seis pernas cibernéticas, para substituir a sua outra metade perdida, permanecendo nas cavernas do planeta. Por quase 11 anos, Maul perdeu sua memória, ficando em completo estado de loucura, comendo apenas pequenos animais que se aproximavam da caverna, tudo isso com a ajuda de um misterioso Anacondano, Maul somente se lembrava de sua derrota para Obi-Wan Kenobi, alimentando o seu ódio. Certa vez, Maul apareceu ao Padawan de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, nas cavernas de Illum, onde lá tentou o jovem Jedi sobre a morte de Qui-Gon e de seu treinamento com o sabre de Luz, e então imediatamente Anakin o atacou. Após um luta furiosa com os sabre de luz, Anakin venceu. Aquilo foi meramente uma ilusão causada pelo Lado Negro. Retorno (20 ABY) Reunindo-se com Opress thumb|Darth Maul em seu estado aparente enlouquecido, no planeta de [[Lotho Minor.]] Mãe Talzin, era a única que sabia da sobrevivência de Maul após a Invasão de Naboo e da Segunda Batalha de Theed. Contudo, em 21 ABY, Talzin revelou ao então Aprendiz Sith Savage Opress que o mesmo tinha um irmão, e que ele poderia completar seu treinamento. Talzin por sua vez, entregou um talismã que continha o sangue do Lorde Sith, que ajudaria à Opress em sua busca por seu irmão à muito tempo perdido. Savage Opress acabou por achar Darth Maul no planeta lixo Lotho Minor com a ajuda de seu talismã, e por um anacondano chamado Morley, que considerava Maul seu mestre. Savage por sua vez, foi traído por Morley e jogado na caverna onde Maul se encontrava, onde lá, Lorde Sith atacou Opress. O abalado Savage logo se introduziu à Maul como seu irmão. O Lorde Negro, contudo, não se lembrava de seu parentesco com com Opress, por sua falta de memória após o combate de Maul contra Obi-Wan Kenobi em Nabbo. Com um diálogo entre os dois em sua caverna, Savage conseguiu fazê-lo entrar em sua nave, para levá-lo até o planeta Dathomir, na tentativa de que Mãe Talzin curasse Maul. thumb|left|Maul, curado psicologicamente e fisicamente. Após Savage trazer Maul para ser tratado, Talzin usa sua magia para retirar a sua loucura e usar partes dos restos dos dróides de batalha para reconstituir as pernas de maul. Talzin desapareceu após curá-lo, e Maul voltou à sua consciência. Darth Maul correu, para testar as suas novas pernas, pois ficou muito tempo com o seu aparato de seis pernas. Maul sentiu que a força estava em distúrbio, onde Opress alegou que o distúrbio que ele sentia vinha do início das Guerras Clônicas. Maul demonstrou desapontamento, pois a guerra tinha começado sem ele ao lado de Sidious. O Lorde Sith então, falou à Opress sua história, e de seu ódio por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Opress então, deu-lhe a outra metade de seu sabre de luz Sith, sugerindo-lhe vingança. Maul aceitou a sugestão de Opress, fazendo esquemáticas de vingança, e então iam à procura de Kenobi. Vingança thumb|right|Darth Maul revela-se à [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan em Raydônia. ]] Opress e Maul foram até o planeta Raydônia assassinar habitantes locais para chamar a atenção de Obi-Wan Kenobi. O Lorde Sith mandou uma mensagem holográfica para o Conselho Jedi onde ele assassinava e metia medo nos habitantes, exigindo que Kenobi fosse até ele. Kenobi foi até ele sozinho, com a permissão ambivalente de Yoda e Mace Windu, para enfrentar o misterioso guerreiro. Após um breve combate entre Opress e Maul, Kenobi foi nocauteado e introduzido na nave dos irmãos. Maul e Opress não mataram Kenobi imediatamente, após o Lorde Sith sugerir que o torturasse. As circunstâncias de Kenobi melhoraram consideravelmente com a chegada da ex-tenente Separatista Asajj Ventress, que foi até o encontro de Savage, caçando-o. Ela conseguiu distrair o par, e junto à Kenobi lutaram contra os irmãos. thumb|left|Darth Maul confronta mais uma vez [[Obi-Wan Kenobi. ]] Não demorou muito para que os dois confrontassem os irmãos, e uma batalha feroz surgiu rapidamente. Kenobi e Ventress se mostraram não serem páreos para as habilidades dos dois juntos, e rapidamente fora até uma cabine, onde se ejetaram por segurança. Após as escapada dos dois, Maul replicou que havia esperado mais de dez anos por sua vingança, e podia esperar mais. Depois dos acontecimentos, não ficou preciso o que Maul tornaria a fazer. Maul e Opress entraram no Yellowblade's Landing. Lá eles confrontaram bandidos do ''Flagelo. Maul e Opress então, eliminaram os bandidos facilmente. Caçado pelos Jedi Depois de seu encontro com Kenobi e Ventress sobre Raydônia, Maul e Opress viajaram até o Porto da Lâmina Amarela, onde visitaram uma cantina local. Lá, os irmãos foram atacados pela gangue do Flagelo depois de ambos os lados tentarem recrutar o outro, mas os Sith eliminaram facilmente os patifes. Opress permitiu um Rodiano com a mão direita decepada escapar, como um aviso para os outros, mas Maul o relembrou que, uma vez que eles tivessem que se esconder para sobreviver, eles não deviam "deixar testemunhas". Então juntos, os irmãos mataram os remanescentes na cantina e partiram. 250px|thumb|Jun-Fan enforca Darth Maul. Algum tempo depois disso, os dois foram atacados por uma equipe de Jedi liderada por Obi-Wan Kenobi e Plo Koon. Entre esses Jedi estavam Bruu Jun-Fan, Grohto e Ko Solok. Depois de um encontro que esses Jedi no Nexo de Pleem e Paklan, Maul e Savage assassinaram todos os Jedi com exceção de Koon e Kenobi. Quando ele veio para Jun-Fan, ele começou a enforcá-lo declarando que a sua maldade estava prestes a ter um fim, mas Maul usou suas pernas cibernéticas para fatalmente golpeá-lo. Em uma de suas expedições, Maul e Savage assassinaram um indivídual que trabalhava para a poderosa companhia Mineração Comercial da Orla como um exportador, fazendo com que o Principal Executivo Ja'Boag colocasse uma recompensa na cabeça de Maul. Depois de exterminar uma equipe que queria impedi-lo em Paklan, Maul e Savage viajaram até Moorjhone para matar Ja'Boag. Os Mestres Jedi Judd e Salmara atraíram-nos para lá e tentaram fazer de Opress seu prisioneiro, e Maul foi forçado a fugir com suas penas cibernéticas danificadas. Ele foi resgatado de uma morte certa no deserto pelos Moorjhoni. Pouco depois disso, Maul foi salvar o seu irmão antes de Obi-Wan Kenobi e suas forças chegassem a Moojhone. Depois de Opress ter se libertado de sua prisão de carbonite, ele matou Salmara. soltando faíscas de ódio e vingança em seu aprendiz, Dray. Com Salmara morta e Dray não sendo mais uma ameaça mas continuando vivo, os dois Sith fugiram com Ja'Boag. Depois de os Gossam terem retirado a recompensa, eles ejetaram Ja'Boag através de uma câmara de vácuo, matando-o. Ressurgir para a Galáxia thumb|right|Maul e Opress duelam contra Adi Gallia e Obi-Wan Kenobi em [[Florrum.|left|250px]] Depois, Maul e Savage cometeram várias pilhagens por toda a Galáxia. Eventualmente, eles pararam numa estação espacial em órbita ao redor de Cybloc. Maul demonstrou a sua superioridade a seu irmão, ganhado respeito depois de desarmá-lo. Lá, o Zabrak se referiu como o Mestre de Opress. Depois de roubar os objetos de valor na estação espacial, ele viajaram até Florrum, onde eles subornaram um esquadrão de piratas Weequays para se juntar a eles. Apesar de alguns terem se juntado, os outros questionaram os motivos de dele e de Opress, ganhar-lhes a morte por seu lado como seu líder, Hondo Ohnaka, assistia. Eventualmente, eles foram forçado a lutar contra Obi-Wan Kenobi e Adi Gallia, tendo sido rastreados lá. Depois de um duelo feroz que deixou Gallia morta, os irmãos Sith foram atraídos para uma base por Kenobi, onde eles continuaram seu duelo num caminho sem saída. Contudo, depois de Opress ter tido seu braço arrancado por Kenobi, Maul e seu irmão bateram em retirada. Ele também soube que as forças de Ohnaka se reconciliaram-se com ele, e que agora, estavam os caçando. Usando a telecinese para distrair o Jedi, Maul e Opress escaparam em uma das naves pertencentes aos piratas, custando uma das pernas artificiais de Maul. Com uma parte da nave abatida, os irmão escaparam numa nave reserva, onde assistiam a outra ser abatida a cair sob o solo de Florrum. Vendo o acontecido, os Weequays acreditaram que os irmão Sith haviam sido mortos na queda. Kenobi, porém, não acreditou no que aparentemente parecia ser verdade. Palpatine, relutantemente, e Yoda sugeriram que Obi-Wan não persuadisse os irmãos Sith. Depois de os Jedi terem partido de sua sala, Palpatine demonstrou ter planos para Maul e Opress no futuro. Formando a Sombra Coletiva Juntado-se ao Olho da Morte thumb|left|Maul tortura a [[tenente do Olho da Morte Bo-Katan, a fim de valer o seu poder.]] Maul e Savage manobraram para sair de Florrum embora eles eventualmente desmaiaram por falta de oxigênio na cápsula de escape. Enquanto vagavam sem rumo no espaço profundo, eles foram achados inconscientes e quase mortos por uma força avançada de Mandalorianos liderados pelo ex-Governador Pre Vizsla. Achando o sabre de luz de Maul, Vizsla decidiu não matá-los apesar de sua tenente, Bo-Katan, quisesse, declarando que, se eles fosse inimigos dos Jedi, então eles seriam seus amigos. Vizsla e seus homens retornaram para sua base no planeta Zanbar, com Maul e Savage no reboque. Em Zanbar, dróides médicos curaram Maul de suas incapacidades e substituíram as suas pernas recebidas de Mãe Talzin por um par de pernas mecânicas humanas que o devolveu ao seu tamanho anterior. Acordando após a cirurgia ter sido completada, Maul estava grogue a apenas tentou reagir quando ele viu que Savage ainda estava inconsciente perto dele. Vizsla e Bo-Katan entraram e começaram a interrogá-lo, ameaçando matar Savage se ele não respondesse. Maul revelou que eles eram Lordes Sith que imediatamente levou Vizsla a questioná-lo de sua ligações com o Conde Dookan, também conhecido como o Lorde Sith Darth Tyranus. Maul raivosamente afirmou que ele e Savage não serviam a ninguém e que eram irmãos, os verdadeiros Lordes dos Sith. Satisfeito, Vizsla perguntou sobre as suas intenções. Maul revelou seus planos para buscarem o poder e influência para obter sua vingança sobre os Jedi. Ele também informou aos Mandalorianos que o Jedi motivo de seus problemas era Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vizsla então ordenou aos dróides para completar os reparos nos irmãos. Mais tarde, Maul foi levado ao abrigo de Vizsla, onde foi-lhe sugerido um chá de Cassius. Depois que Maul bebeu o chá, ele viu o sinal no capacete de Vizsla e perguntou após isso. Vizsla revelou que aquele sinal era do Clã Vizsla e apresentou-se a ele e seus guerreiros como o Olho da Morte, os descendentes dos verdadeiros guerreiros Madalorianos que foram rejeitados pelos pacifistas, os Novos Mandalorianos, que governam Mandalore. Vizsla também informou à Maul de exílio seu e de seus guerreiros de Mandalore depois de tentar derrubar o governo da Duquesa Satine Kryze e refletiu pelo responsável de seu exílio: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Percebendo que eles possuíam um objetivo comum e um inimigo comum, Maul propôs uma aliança entre ele e seu irmão, e o Olho da Morte, afirmando que isso era o desejo da Força. Bo-Katan rejeito-o, afirmando que da última vez em que eles haviam formado uma aliança com um Sith, eles haviam sido traídos. Ela também denegriu os Sith como sendo mais fracos que os Jedi. Maul usou a Força para enforcá-la e, como os Mandalorianos apontaram suas armas para ele, ele afirmou que, graças à aliança, Mandalore seriam deles e iriam dispor de todos os seus inimigos, como ganhando vingança de Kenobi e Dookan. Ele então soltou Bo-Katan da tortura, e Vizsla levou-o para ver o seu irmão enquanto eles colocavam a aliança em votação entre os Mandalorianos. Savage acordou de seu coma e procedeu em destruir os dróides mecânicos com o seu novo braço mecânico enquanto Maul assistia. Como Savage estava agitado, apareceu para acalmá-lo e informou-o de que tinha caído sobre eles. Ele insistiu que seria mais útil para os seus planos do que os piratas nunca teriam sido, porque eles tinham honra. Enquando Savage rejeitava isso como sendo uma fraqueza, Maul afirmou que seus planos seriam melhores servidos por eles e, uma vez que eles retomarem Mandalore, eles iriam usar seus recursos para promover os seus próprios planos, com o Olho da Morte sob o seu comando. Vizsla então apareceu e lhes contaram que a aliança havia sido aceita pelos Mandalorianos. Mobilizando o submundo galáctico Maul convenceu Pre Vizsla que eles precisavam recrutar o Sol Negro, para então construir um exército. Então eles procederam para ir até Mustafar para recrutar o Conselho governamental do Sol Negro, liderado na época por Xomit Grunseit, em suas posições. Após a chegada, seu pedido para aliança foi derrubadas e ridicularizada por Falleen, embora o seu capitão da guarda, Ziton Moj, acabou por se juntar depois de testemunhar Opress sozinho aniquilar todos os presentes a Falleen. Ao voltar para seu acampamento em Zanbar, os Pykes também declararam sua aliança aos irmãos Sith. thumb|right|Maul, Opress e [[Pre Vizsla, líderes da Sombra Coletiva.]] Eles também viajaram até Nal Hutta para pedir que o Grande Conselho Hutt juntem-se à eles. Eles tiverem inicialmente uma recusa, e caçadores de recompensas começaram a atacá-los, e então os irmãos Sith mataram quase todos. Após derrotas os caçadores e os guardas, eles conheceram Oruba o Hutt, que foi capturado pelas Corujas da Noite, liderados por Bo-Katan. Após o Hutt somente poder-lhes dizer que o resto dos outros Hutt encontravam-se no Palácio de Jabba em Tatooine, eles mataram Oruba, resultando na declaração de Jabba sua aliança com o irmãos Sith, eventualmente culminando na integração de Lom Pyke. Em resultado, Darth Maul declarou o nome do grupo Sombra Coletiva. Tomando Mandalore A Sombra Coletiva então plotou ao fazer a Duquesa Satine parecer fraca por orquestrar os elementos criminais em sua aliança para atacar a cidade de Sundari, altura em que o Olho da Morte iria expulsá-los. Maul também antecipou e contou com os líderes do Olho da Morte Pre Vizsla e Bo-Katan que sabiam que eram-no traiçoeiro, mas consignaram-se em seus planos. Em resultado, Maul e Opress foram presos pelo Olho da Morte depois de terem conseguido "derrotar" os sindicatos criminais atacando Sundari e se tornando os novos líderes de Mandalore. Enquanto aprisionados na prisão de Sundari, Maul deduziu que poderiam haver outros presos políticos, e, depois de quebrar a sua própria cela, eles procuraram para achar a sua marionete, matando qualquer guarda que tentasse pará-los. Com um comentário indireto de Satine, Maul escolheu o ex-Primeiro Ministro Almec. Seguindo o seu caminho até o Palácio Real de Sundari, Maul desafiou Vizsla para um honorável duelo até a morte, sabendo que o ganhador iria ganhar a fidelidade do Olho da Morte. Depois de um longo e espetacular duelo na sala do trono, Maul venceu por decapitação através do próprio Sabre de negro de Vizsla, reivindicando como sua própria. Contudo, a vitória de Maul teve o efeito de dividir o grupo do Olho da Morte em dois, com Bo-Katan liderando as forças remanescentes leais a Vizsla, as Corujas da Noite, a desafiar Maul, enquanto a outra metade submetia-se a governança de Maul. Almec foi restabelecido como Primeiro Ministro, mas Maul tornou-se o governador de Mandalore. Duelo com Sidious Obi-Wan chegou em Mandalore em resposta a uma mensagem vinda de Satine, e tentou resgatá-la. Kenobi acabou por ser capturado, e testemunhou Maul assassinando Satine. Então Maul mandou Kenobi de volta para a prisão, pretendendo fazê-lo sofrer por seu fracasso. Contudo, Obi-Wan conseguiu escapar com a ajuda das Corujas da Noite. thumb|left|Um enraivado Maul torna a combater Sidious após a morte de seu irmão. Simultaneamente, seu velho Mestre Sith, Darth Sidious, chegou ao Palácio Real de Sundari, tomando conhecimento da sobrevivência de Maul e que ele havia tomado Opress como o seu Aprendiz Sith por suas passagens em Florrum. Depois de uma breve troca de palavras, Sidious precedeu em duelar contra ambos Maul e Opress. Embora os dois temporariamente estavam na vantagem, Sidious os esmagou, tendo acertado Opress no peito. Maul entrou para o lado de seu irmão, como a magia Nightsister havia sangrado dele. Com o seu suspiro de morte, Opress expressou seu pesar que ele nunca poderia ser de que ele nunca poderia ser igual a Maul. Sidious então relembrou Maul da Regra de Dois e que ele não era mais o seu aprendiz, tendo sido substituído. Enraivado, Maul atacou o seu ex-Mestre, empunhando o sabre negro tomado de Vizsla, mas foi repelido. Ele então foi jogado telecinesemente. Gravemente ferido, Maul fracamente implorava por piedade. Sidious afirmou que não iria matá-lo, o que implica que ele tinha outros planos para ele, e submeteu-o a tortura de relâmpagos da Força. Influência de Maul A programação remanescente thumb|A programação de [[PROXY de Darth Maul.]] Embora não mais seu aprendiz, Darth Maul ainda provara seu valor para Sidious. O Imperador recordou muitas das várias sessões de treinamento de Maul ao longo dos anos. Usando suas recordações, um programa de treinamento que imitava o seu modo de luta foi desenvolvido. Darth Vader, colocou esse programa de luta, junto à muitos outros, em PROXY, o dróide de treinamento de Galen Marek. PROXY usou a visão holográfica de Darth Maul em sua tentativa final para completar sua programação inicial: Matar o seu mestre. Ele falhououtra vez, em uma batalha curta mas feroz em Raxus Prime, Starkiller cortou o seu sabre de luz duplo, derrotando o dróide. Dopplegänger em Kalakar VI left|200px|thumb|[[Darth Vader esfaqueia-se, atingindo o corpo de Maul. ]] Com a perda dos planos da Estrela da Morte durante uma fuga de prisioneiros, Darth Vader foi encarregado pelo Palpatine (ex-Mestre de Maul) para encontrar as esquemáticas. Quando chegou a ele uma informação de que uma possível base da Aliança Rebelde estaria instalada na lua vulcânica Sith Kalakar IV com os planos em posse, o Lorde Negro foi investigar, seguido de seu Mestre. Lá, encontraram um grupo de fanáticos Sith (profetas do Lado Negro), que conseguiram, não se sabe se por clonagem, através do uso da Alquimia Sith ou outros meios, ressuscitar o Lorde Sith Darth Maul. Aos olhos de Maul e dos fanáticos, o passado de Vader como Jedi, "manchou-o", e apenas um Sith puro deveria ficar ao lado de Sidious. Então o cibórgue começou o combate contra Darth Maul, que queria substituir Vader como o novo aprendiz de Palpatine. O duelo foi dominado pelo hábil Maul, até que, voltando a pagar pelo seu excesso de confiança, aproximou de Vader para o apunhalar pelas costas, mas não antes que Vader apunhalando-se, trepassando seu corpo robótico com o sabre de luz e, consequentemente, trepassando Maul, matando-o. Ao se juntar ao suspiciosamente não surpreso Palpatine, Vader, gravemente danificado, suspeitou que aquele encontro fosse outro teste. A desconfiança entre mentor e estudante, alimentados por anos de testes assim, cresceu. Ressurreição holográfica thumb|[[Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker é atacado pelo Darth Maul holográfico em estado sólido. ]] Depois, na era da Nova República, um cientista Iridoniano doido chamado Drell Kahmf conseguiu recuperar e ressuscitar o cérebro de Darth Maul, onde ele foi morto. Para o fim de dar a vida à Maul, o cientista colocou seu cérebro em um tanque químico, conectando-o à um dispositivo tecnológico que chamou de "Projeção holográfica em estado sólido" em que ele poderia manifestá-lo em qualquer lugar da capital de Iridônia. Essa versão holográfica poderia atacar, mas não ser atacado de volta. Quando o Mestre Jedi da Ordem Jedi Luke Skywalker chegou em Iridônia numa missão como embaixador, ele foi atacado pela versão holográfica de Maul. Não facilmente enganado pela versão fantasma de Maul, Luke pesquisou através da força a aparição anômala do Lorde Sith, tropeçando no esconderijo de Kahmf. Luke declarou que "mantendo o cérebro de Maul vivo artificialmente estava causando um distúrbio na Força", e assustou Kahmf antes de desligar a máquina que mantinha o cérebro de Maul vivo, acabando ali com a "vida" do Lorde Sith. Traços e personalidade thumb|left|Darth Maul, o [[Lorde Sith caído.]] Darth Maul era um pouco mais do que um ser de puro mal e ódio, graças ao seu duro treinamento imposto por Darth Sidious. Contudo, ele não era totalmente sem coração, garantindo uma morte rápida à aqueles que ele considerava digno. Ele foi ainda capaz de ter um nível de apegos emocionais aos outros, sentindo respeito, admiração, talvez até pelo seu mestre, apesar de muitos anos de tortura sob o treinamento de Sidious. Como Darth Sidious observou, Darth Maul era obcecado por alcançar uma vitória absoluta em tudo, e a todo custo. Sidious considerava Maul como um ser terrível capaz de suportar a dor, superando todas as probabilidades. Ela era era corajoso, mas também orgulhoso. Embora ainda um aprendiz, Maul estava convencido de que podia derrotar toda a Ordem Jedi—incluindo o Alto Conselho Jedi—em seu próprio Templo. O ódio de Maul não obstante pelos Jedi, o seu mestre o advertiu a proteger-se contra o seu orgulho. De acordo com Sidous, maul foi um formidável guerreiro, mas não um "exército de um só homem". Maul era muito propenso a atos de regozijar, apesar da desaprovação de seu mestre. Seu excesso de confiança era tão grende que ele revelou sua verdadeira identidade, seu mestre, e para Alexi Garyn. Apesar de sua lealdade e obediência, Maul não pode ajudar na extensão de seu papel no Grande Plano Sith. Tendo a sabedoria de Darth Plagueis, Maul nunca soube que seu mestre respondeu a outro mestre, e, portanto, acreditava-se ser a segunda metade da Regra de Dois. Como aprendiz do Lorde Negro dos Sith, Maul se via como o sucessor de Darth Sidious. Contudo, ele era consciente de sua incapacidade de carregar o legado Sith em diante, levando em conta que ele foi treinado para ser um assassino Sith. Ao contrário de Sidious, que escondeu-se de fachada como o Senador Palpatine, Maul não tinha a vantagem de uma falsa identidade. Apesar disso, ele percebeu como sua própria aparência tornou-se praticamente impossível de que ele chamasse a atenção do público. Apesar de tentar entender as coisas que o cercavam, principalmente pela aprendizagem sobre política e assuntos criminais—Maul assegurou uma pequena porção de sabedoria à cerca de como o mundo real funcionava. Ele entendia que a Ordem Jedi, como a República Galáctica, eram os verdadeiros inimigos dos Sith. Além disso, ele não sabia como a sua ordem teria sua vingança contra os Jedi. Enquando ele apreciava o combate, Maul desejava evoluir para um Lorde Sith. Mudando-se para Coruscant, ele acreditava que seris mais além de somente um assassino. No entanto, alguns aspectos de seu treinamento remanesceram ao longo dos anos. Como resultado, Maul temia o futuro da Ordem dos Lorde Sith. No caso de algum infortúnio inesperado acontecido ao seu mestre, Maul não saberia como executar o Grande Plano de Sididous. Em combate, Maul era um implacável inimigo, possuindo um desejo arrogando de auto-aperfeiçoamento, para ser o melhor. Em última análise, Maul não deu atenção às advertências de seu mestre sobre a sua distração e excesso de auto confiança. Assim, sua arrogância o levou à sua derrota para Obi-Wan Kenobi, subestimando o Jedi, acreditando ser um oponente que derrotaria facilmente. Após sua experiência de quase morte em Naboo, Maul lutou para se manter vivo através de seu completo ódio, pelo Jedi que o derrotou e o aleijou, e por isso perdeu sua sanidade no processo. Na época em que Savage Opress o achou no planeta Lotho Minor, Maul estava em uma loucura completa, em um processo de quase uma década. Após ter sido curado em ambas as áreas físicas e psicológicas por Mãe Talzin, um amargo e enraivecido Darth Maul surgiu, em sua busca por vingança contra Kenobi. Um gênio intrigante e assassino intransigente, muito parecido como seu ex-mestre, muitas das personalidade de Maul—moldada pelo seu treinamento Sith—permaneceram intactas. Ele não poupava sentimentos de hesitação ou remorso por matar civis, acreditando que assassinar vidas inocentes, como crianças e mulheres, era uma forma de ganhar a atenção dos Jedi; nem era um adversário silencioso, que concentrou-se principalmente em alcançar a vitória através da habilidade marcial por mais tempo. Durante seu duelo contra Kenobi, Maul utilizou o Dun Möch. Após anos de dor e agonia em exílio, Maul aprendeu a ser paciente, coisa que ele nunca aprendera no treinamento de Sidious. Poderes e habilidades Treinamento com o Sabre de Luz thumb|Darth Maul foi um implacável duelista, capaz de emboscar um [[Mestre Jedi e um Padawan numa batalha. ]] Darth Maul foi um duelista muito habilidoso, treinado por Darth Sidious no Juyo, que drenava suas emoções voláteis ao Lado negro. Maul apenas dedicou-se ao foco físico da Forma VII, desejando uma pura vitória física, ao invés do "superior" Dun Möch; dominando o espírito do adversário revelando suas dúvidas interiores através de insultos e guerra psicológica. Contudo, após "renascer" em Dathomir, ele usou o Dun Möch contra Obi-Wan Kenobi sobre Raydônia. Em adição a esta, Maul possuiu treinamento no combate com o sabre de luz no Niman e na técnica do uso do sabre de luz duplo do Jar'Kai. Bem como, um mestre nas artes do Tëras Käsi. Ele também, como o seu arque inimigo Obi-Wan, incorporou um movimento de ataque de "fiação" em seu estilo de combate com o sabre de luz. ´ thumb|left|O [[sabre de luz duplo de Darth Maul.]] Quando lutava com múltiplos oponentes, Maul estendia a segunda lâmina de seu seu sabre de luz para formar um sabre-bastão duplicando sua letalidade, como um Jedi não teria enfrentado tal arma, ou então, pois era um habilidoso duelista. Maul usava essa vantagem para pegar seus adversários de surpresa. Maul construiu o sabre, usando esquemas anciãos vindos de holocrons Sith. Maul baseou o design de seu sabre na arma de Darth Zannah, que por sua vez tinha seu desenvolvimento no modelo original de Exar Kun. Também pode ter sido que sua escolha tenha vindo do zhaboka, uma arma de sua espécie, sendo uma arma similar. Ao contrário de muitas técnicas duelistas de muitos Jedi, Maul combinou seu manejo com o sabre de luz com as artes marciais mão-a-mão (o que lhe tornou uma verdadeira máquina de destruição). E sempre que Maul encontrou um inimigo que ele não poderia vencer com sua habilidade marcial, ele manobrara tais inimigos para a derrota. Habilidades da Força thumb|Darth Maul resiste aos [[relâmpagos da Força produzidos pela Nightsister Mighella.]] Maul exibia uma competência razoável na telecinesia, utilizando o aperto da Força e a asfixia da Força enquanto interrogava Hath Monchar, sendo capaz de ativar um conjunto de controles de porta por trás dele com pedaços de destroços. Enquanto lutava contra Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maul usou contra o Jedi os relâmpagos da Força e o impulso da Força. Maul demonstrou resistência aos relâmpagos da Força, aguentando os relâmpagos produzidos pela Nightsister Mighella enquanto caçava Alexi Garyn. Maul era hábil em combinar os talentos da Força com as mecânicas. Sidious deu os fundos e os esquemas de que ele precisava, e deu ao seu aprendiz uma instalação secreta em Coruscant para ele trabalhar em seus projetos. Foi lá onde Maul construiu seu ''Bloodfin e os dróides Olho Negro. Usando a habilidade da Força mecânica mechu-deru, Maul modificou o dróide de protocolo C-3PX em um dróide assassino. Mesmo após o seu retorno, as habilidades de Maul continuaram "afiadas" como sempre, sendo capaz de sufocar um Falleen sem nem mesmo enfrentá-lo. Ele, mais tarde, obrigou a um guarda cometer suicídio, explodindo uma bomba, matando a si mesmo e um outro grupo de guarda numa mina. Quanto à forma de Maul ter sobrevivido, a Mestre Jedi Salmara acreditou que o ódio de Maul por Obi-Wan o manteve vivo, o fazendo ser um adversário mais perigoso e poderoso do que antes. Outros talentos Devido à sua herança Zabrak e intenso treinamento imposto por Darth Sidious, Maul foi capaz de resistir a imensas quantidades de dor física. Quando colocou o sindicado criminal do Sol Negro em completo caos, um guarda Iktochi encontrou-se com Maul, e por sua vez, o Lorde Sith invadiu a sua mente , tentando saber quem o envio, e quem ele estava caçando. Maul o deixou, mas o Iktochi foi incapacitado por causa da escuridão em sua mente. Maul então, neutralizou o guarda. Maul também aperfeiçoou o uso do Lavarok. Darth Sidious deu a Maul um Infiltrador Sith chamado Scimitar, que continha um gerador de escudo. Este veículo foi desenvolvido por Raith Sienar, o homem que que mais tarde desenvolveria o Caça estelar TIE/In para o Império Galáctico. Nos bastidores Informações de produção thumb|Arte conceitual primária de Darth Maul, feita pelo designer [[Ian McCaig.]] Em Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Darth Maul foi interpretado pelo especialista em artes marciais Ray Park, mas foi dublado pelo ator britânico Peter Serafinowicz. O design marcante de Darth Maul, em adição ao seu papel limitado no filme, deixou muitos fãs querendo saber mais sobre ele. Maul também eventualmente aparece nos livros de Star Wars escritos por Michael Reaves, e de outros autores. Em Shadow Hunter, Maul é descrito como se tivesse "quase dois metros de altura". Contudo, no resto de sua aparições, Maul possui apenas 1,75 metros. George Lucas tinha descrito Darth Maul como "uma figura de seu pior pesadelo". O designer Iain McCaig ofereceu a Lucas um design baseado em seu pesadelo, que foi rejeitado, mas que mais tarde foi inspirado para a Bruxa Sith Nightsister. Um dia, McCaig estava tentando fazer "versões de Lorde Sith" do departamento de arte, e atraiu David Dozoretz, chefe do grupo de animação, com uma placa de circuito em seu rosto. Lucas ficou intrigado com a ideia da placa de circuito, e McCaigo começou a fazer caricaturas similares. Depois de ficar frustrado com um desenho do designer de produção Gavin Bocquet, McCaig começou a cobrir o desenho com fita. Ele gostou do resultado, descrevendo como "uma espécie de padrão de Rorschach", e assim mostrou a Lucas. O desenho final teve o próprio rosto de McCaig, com um desenho padrão de três coisas: uma arte conceitual de uma "face com a carne esfolada", pintura facial de tribos africanas e experimentação do Rorschach (soltando tinta no papel, dobrando-o ao meio e abertura). thumb|left|Arte conceitual de Darth Maul. A cabeça original de Darth Maul possuía penas, baseado em totens de oração, mas o membro da esquipe da Creture Effects Nick Dudmam interpretou essas penas como chifres. Outra coisa a ser mudada foi a vestimenta, com um corpo "apertado" e um padrão muscular para o robe Sith baseada em detalhes Samurais, por causa das lutas com o sabre de luz, envolvendo saltos e acrobacias. A novelização de The Phantom Menace sugeria que Darth Maul nunca teria enfrentado um Jedi antes de Qui-Gon Jinn. Isso é contraditório ao universo Expandido, onde Maul duela com Anoon Bondara e Darsha Assant. Em A Ameaça Fantasma, Maul apenas tinha três falas, dois dos quais são faladas na mesma cena: "Tatooine é poco povoada. Se a pista estiver correta, eu vou achá-los rápido, mestre.", "Enfim, nos revelaremos aos Jedi. Enfim, teremos nossa vingança.", e "Sim, meu mestre". As duas primeiras falas são faladas durante a primeira cena do qual ele aparece fisicamente (não holograficamente), quando ele está falando com Darth Sidious em Coruscant. A terceira e última fala é falada quando Maul está junto a Nute Gunray na sala do trono em Theed, falando com o holograma de Sidious. Maul faz alguns grunhidos durante o duelo com sabres de luz no fim do filme, e faz um grito perceptível e um suspiro, quando é atingido na cintura por Kenobi. Nas várias fontes do Universo Expandido, era afirmado que nenhum Jedi sabia da identidade e nome de Maul. Na novalização de Revenge of the Sith, Anakin refere-se à Maul como "o homem que Obi-Wan deixou em pedaços em Naboo." Dooku, em seguida, pondera que "Maul tinha sido um animal", mas não fala o seu nome. Contudo, algumas outras fontes revelam o contrário. Por exemplo, em Star Wars: Purge, Shadday Potkin descreve Darth Vader como o "punho de ferro de Palpatine, sucessor de Dookan, herdeiro de Maul". Contudo, essa não é a primeira vez que esse "engano" acontece; em Rogue Planet, Obi-Wan menciona Maul por nome, e em The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo Ferus Olin declara que todo Padawan da geração de Anakin sabia da história por trás da morte de Qui-Gon Jinn, e de como Obi-Wan duelou até a "morte" com Maul. Na terceira temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Obi-Wan menciona Maul por nome, quando ele se engana sobre o novo assassino de Dookan, Savage Opress. Mace Windu também menciona o seu nome enquanto discute as origens de Maul. Como solução para esse problema, o episódio Witches of the Mist revela que os Jedi sabem da identidade e nome de Maul e sugere que o nome do Lorde Sith teria sido "vazado" pelos Neimoidianos capturados após a batalha de Naboo. Foi revelado que Maul havia sobrevivido na quarta temporada em ordem de Lucas, e estrelou na série de Tevê, que foi ao ar em 2012 no episódio "Brothers". Vários materiais foram desenvolvidos, como Star Wars: Darth Plagueis, que concretizou a história de Maul como nunca. No entanto, a espécie de Maul foi mudada de Zabrak, que foi criada para o personagem, para Dathomiriano, um Zabrak-Humano híbrido. Informações sobre o lançamento [[Ficheiro:200px-SW_SuperBombadRacing.jpg|thumb|Darth Maul no Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing.]] O duelo entre Darth Maul e Qui-Gon Jinn em Tatooine e o duelo com os dois Jedi em Theed foram estreladas nos jogos Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999), Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles (1999), e Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2002). Nos primeiros dois jogos, Maul teve sua voz fornecida por Gregg Berger. O duelo em Star Wars: Obi-Wan contradiz a do filme. Kenobi luta com Darth Maul até ele reduzir a saúde deste último, e então corta o seu sabre de luz em duas metades. Em seguida, o duelo recomeça até Kenobi emergir vitorioso, o cortando ao meio e o empurrando, através da força, para o abismo. A seqüência omite que Kenobi foi batido dentro do buraco. Em LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Darth Maul toma a forma de uma minifigura LEGO para lutar com o heróis da saga. Após o duelo final, seu torso cai no buraco, mas suas pernas permanecem como se ainda estivesse ligado a um corpo. Durante os estágios de planejamento de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, que foi realizado em 2008, Darth Maul foi um dos personagens a serem considerados para ter o próprio jogo centrado nele. Em vez disso, apareceu como um dos modelos de treinamento de PROXY. Ele também fez uma aparição não-canônica em Pro Skater 3 de Tony Hawk como um personagem bloqueado. Darth Maul é um personagem jogável em Star Wars: Battlefront II. Darth Maul foi estrelado em três pacotes em duas edições "Evolution" pela Hasbro. Um deles foi titulado The Sith Legacy, onde Maul ficava junto a Darth Nihilus e Darth Bane. No outro, titulado The Sith, Maul estava junto de Conde Dookan e Palpatine. Aparições não-canônicas ''Contract of Evil'' Darth Maul foi estrelado como o protagonista em Contract of Evil, um filme dos fãs de 2004 concedido pelo The Official Star Wars Fan Film Awards, onde Maul é testado em batalha por alguns Lordes Sith, que eventualmente, passa. Infância thumb|O jovem Maul rouba uma prancha de um espectador. Durante os anos primários de Maul, ele foi enviado para o Feliz Nerf Herder, uma casa de segurança máxima para garotos em Coruscant. Enquanto estava lá, ele estava envolvido em uma fuga e, tendo escapado, foi em uma caçada a um pirulito. Depois de usar um cabo para chegar ao próximo Mercado de Peixe Mon Calamari, Maul roubou uma prancha de um espectador, acidentalmente causando uma explosão ao fazê-lo. Ele usou a tal prancha para chegar até Hutt RIB, um restaurante onde ele roubou um sabre de luz de um Jedi presente no estabelecimento. Maul usou o sabre de luz para descer do edifício. Embora o Jedi o perseguiu, Maul finalmente aterrou em cima de uma lesma de granito e em um táxi aéreo, catapultando ambos Maul e a lesma em um edifício próximo que continha uma loja de pirulito. Antes que Maul fosse capaz de possuir o seu procurado pirulito, contudo, ele foi capturado por um Guarda do Senado que o levou para o Senador Palpatine. Embora o guarda queria levá-lo de volta para a casa, Palpatine afirmou que Maul simplesmente precisava de uma melhor orientação, e que ele se re-educar o menino pessoalmente. Caçando Obi-Wan thumb|left|Darth Maul, retornado dos mortos, sobrevivendo graças às suas partes mecânicas. Depois das Guerras Clônicas, Darth Maul caçou Obi-Wan por muitos anos, estando sempre um passo atrás dele até 16 ABY, quando ele descobriu Owen Lars e um jovem chamado Luke Skywalker. Ele atacou enquanto ainda estava de capa, sendo suas pernas a única coisa visível para os outros. Maul começou a gritar através da Força de um inimigo invisível, no entanto, ele poderia sentir. A voz, o mal psíquico afirmou ter acompanhado esse antigo adversário por anos, apenas faltando-lo em suas missões para Kamino, Geonosis, e Mustafar e ter matado muitas testemunhas em Polis Massa antes de ter obtido a informação crucial em Mos Espa através de um Toydariano de idade, que depois o assassinou. A criatura escura sabia que se ele ameaçasse Luke Skywalker, Kenobi iria confrontá-lo. Até esse ponto, o Ben Kenobi de cabelo branco saiu das areias de Tatooine e confrontou Maul, provocando o ex-Sith a deixar de lado sua capa e revelar a sua identidade. Com o seu corpo inferior substituído com pernas cibernéticas e abdômen, e seus chifres cranianos terem aumentado de tamanho até três vezes mais do que seu tamanho original, Maul foi consumido pelo ódio como nunca, deixando claro que nunca mais teve contato com o seu ex-Mestre, tendo dedicado a sua vida nova para se vingar do homem que o havia superado. thumb|A combate de Maul e Kenobi. Maul e Kenobi se prenderam em um combate feroz. Kenobi conseguiu ganhar a mão superior quando ele cortou o braço direito Maul, cortando a arma do Sith em dois no processo, assim como vários chifres de Maul. Maul tomou a metade restante do que sobrou de sua arma e voltou a lutar com Kenobi. Kenobi hesitou em matar o seu oponente, tendo a decisão em mãos, quando Maul foi morto pelo rifle de Owen. Obi-Wan falou que ele iria pegar o corpo e queimá-lo no Mar de Duna; Owen falou para Kenobi que Luke ficaria a salvo se ele nunca retornasse. Obi-Wan partiu com o corpo de Maul, falando com Luke através da Força que ele sempre estaria presente, mas não em corpo, mas sim em espírito. Jogos de demolição thumb|left|Maul competindo nos jogos de demolição de Jabba. Maul, de alguma forma, permanecia vivo em Tatooine, algum tempo depois da Batalha de Hoth. Antes que alguém tenha visto ele, o jovem Wade Vox sentiu a presença através da Força, sentindo a sensação de medo, já que ele estava se preparando para competir nos jogos de demolição de Jabba; esse sentimento ficou com ele durante todo o combate, embora Vox tentou se livrar do sentimento de pavor iminente depois de sua vitória estreita. Foi pouco depois disso que Jabba, flutuando sobre o Mar de Duna e esperando a próxima rodada do combate, viu o Speeder de Maul no horizonte. Jabba levantou o braço para apontar para o objeto à distância, sendo suas suspeitas logo confirmadas por Bib Fortuna, que informou ao seu mestre de que aquilo poderia ser uma engenhoca Sith. Jabba conseguiu convencer Maul a entrar em seus jogos de demolição. Maul lutou com os outros competidores em seu Bloodfin, os esmagando durante o combate, juntamente com o seu sabre de luz duplo. Aparições thumb|Darth Maul durante as [[Guerras Clônicas.]] *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' *"Restraint" * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelização *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' quadrinho *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' jogo *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novela *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' roteiro fac-símile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela júnior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' }} Fontes * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.35'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * }} Notas e referências Links Externos * * * Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Dathomiri Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Machos Categoria:Mandalores Categoria:Membros da Federação de Comércio Categoria:Membros da Sombra Coletiva Categoria:Mestres Sith Categoria:Nightbrothers Categoria:Sith banidos Categoria:Zabraks